


【人外】年兽×你

by MUSU_ZANGSHI



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, 人外
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 17:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20439779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MUSU_ZANGSHI/pseuds/MUSU_ZANGSHI
Summary: 暴躁年兽，在线吃人www





	1. 年兽×你（一）

你从小被寄养在寺庙里，从未出过远门，此次因着师父下山追寻一女妖，你好不容易才央求师父带了你出来，却不曾想中途竟与师父走丢了，不过所幸此处民风淳朴，你又穿着男装，原本少年人未长成的样子便雌雄莫辨，你故意将讲话声音压低了些，村民们都将你当成下山历练的小居士。

你向他们解释说想在此地停留至师父回来，一热情好客的胖婶便拉着你的胳膊朝村落的中央走去，邀请你住在她家，那栋用厚实砖瓦铺盖的房屋正是她家，房子前围出的小院落里还能看见一只悠闲躺着的大黄狗。

一时之间面对如此热情的邀请，你有些不知所措，但终究还是婉拒了胖婶的好意，你寻思着找个小屋子住下就好了，不好意思打扰胖婶，毕竟你也不知道师父何时才能找回此处，一直在别人家蹭吃蹭喝也不太好，胖婶见你一直拒绝，也不再坚持，爽朗的笑了几声就拍拍你的肩膀说：“哎呀小居士别不好意思，正巧我家在村子后头还有一间小屋子，平时也就用来摆放点杂物，那儿正好留了张床，给你收拾收拾就住过去吧。”

你不再拒绝胖婶的好意，连声道谢就随着胖婶去到了小屋子那。屋子离村子略有一点距离，实际上是建在村子的后山中，站在屋外可以望见村子的全貌，平时胖婶家在山上砍了柴就暂存到这，床是用来短暂歇息的。

因为快过年了，就连这屋子也都上上下下被拾腾过，此刻也没有多脏乱，你很快就住进了小屋，为表感谢，晚上的时候你拎着捕来的两只肥兔子去拜访了胖婶，你从小在寺庙里学了不少，虽然对于师父那身优异的捉妖法术还只是学了个皮毛，但用来捕猎可谓是很轻松了。

胖婶家依旧热烈地招待了你，谈话间胖婶提起他们村落曾遭受年兽的侵袭，是途径这儿的僧人救了大家，因此大家看见你的穿着打扮时也会不自觉地想起当年那位僧人的恩惠，你不必对他们的热情有太多的负担。

说起年兽，胖婶皱起眉头慎重的告诫你：“那妖物每年年关都要出来伤人，我曾是姑娘时见过它一眼，长得有一间屋子那么高，身长数十尺，黑压压的笼罩过来，头顶还长一尖角，呲着尖牙遇着啥就咬啥，那黄澄澄的眼睛还会在黑夜里发光，盯得你直发麻！”她见你不说话，怕你是被吓着了，又赶紧说了赶跑年兽的办法，“那僧人后来教我们办法，就是在门前贴大红纸，点亮烛火，再在门前放炮竹就可以吓跑它！过几日就到年关了，等会我拿点红纸和炮竹给你，你可别忘了用啊！”

你谢过了胖婶，拿着厚厚的红纸和炮竹回去时，手还有些微微颤抖，但你可不是怕的，是因为太兴奋了。

在寺庙里的时候你也听闻过关于年兽的故事，但是一直也没有亲眼见识到，学习的法术也都只是小打小闹的运用在小动物身上，并不曾真正地捕获妖物，这难得有一次机会让你可以近距离接触到一个妖物，说不定还能让一直以来学习的法术得以发挥用处，你可不就兴奋了嘛。

不过兴奋归兴奋，你对自己的实力还是有一定认知，胖婶形容得如此恐怖的妖物，想必不是你能轻易制服的，因此红纸和炮竹也是必要手段，在那之前还有几天，你得先加紧练习一下法术。

就这么下定了决心后，时间飞逝，很快到了年关当晚，你被拉去胖婶家一起吃了饭后一直坚持要回去，因此在胖婶的反复叮嘱下，你回到了那间小屋子，然而只点亮了烛光，并没有贴上红纸，炮竹也只是放在一旁并不打算动。

站在屋外的你能看到村里的灯火通明，热闹非凡，你也满心期待着今晚，没过多久，村民们都陆陆续续放起了鞭炮，噼里啪啦震天响，到处都是一副过节的喜庆景象，但是你却有点忧心了，因为你是住在村后的，万一年兽被前头的村民们吓怕了，不再往后来，那你不就白准备了么。

你不安的来回踱步，村里的鞭炮持续不断地放着，空气中弥漫着淡淡的火药味，烟雾笼罩着整个村子，倒显得你这里空气特别清新了。因为烟雾的缘故你看不太清下面的景象，也就返身回到屋子里等待。

突然一阵风，吹熄了你面前的烛火，你无奈的准备去重新点燃，刚伸出去的手就猛地僵在空中，一双巨大的橙黄色眼睛正停在你正前方，它庞大的身躯将窗外的的月光都阻隔得干干净净，此刻你只能看见它眼睛里发出的悠悠的光。

胖婶说的没错，你被盯得头皮发麻，练习了几天的法术一时之间什么都想不起来，而威力最大的炮竹被放在了门口的位置，你必须得寻个机会将炮竹拿到手，稍稍冷静下来之后你发现年兽似乎只是盯着你看，并没有直接冲过来扑咬。

这么一来你就淡定了一点，法术也都重新回到脑海里，你不再迟疑，抬手就是一个闪光向年兽扔了过去，它既然怕光，那么这个法术必定对它有效。果然它被激得往后倒退了一大步，不再塞在门口，月光从窗口稀稀落落地漏了进来，你借着月光和逐渐变微弱的闪光寻到了炮竹的位置，就在即将拿到手的一刻，一只巨大的兽掌拍了下来，半截炮竹被拍成了灰，你还没来得及放下一个法术，已经被高高的抛出窗外，木头建造的小屋被撞击的七零八落。

所幸你在落地前释放了保护的法术不至于让自己摔到内伤，但是此刻你被甩得心慌意乱，开始有点后悔自己的狂妄自大，不该因为好奇且自持有一身法术与村民们不同就枉顾胖婶的反复叮嘱，今晚你怕不是就要交代在这里了。

那年兽已经向你冲过来，张开血盆大口就要将你吞食进口，突然一片金光猛地将它弹开，你发现自己周围被包围了一圈由经文铸造的金色光圈，这…这是下山前师父交给你的佛珠发出的光！原本18颗的佛珠已经碎了4颗，果然还是师父想的周到，这应该是保你性命用的。

但你没想到年兽被弹开后很快又冲回来，结果再次被弹开，这一来一回，你的佛珠又碎了4颗，再这样碎下去，被它撞多几次你的小命可就真的不保了，你手上还死死拽着刚刚被拍断了半截的炮竹，虽然威力可能没那么厉害，但也够吓它一下，它实际上已经被金光伤了两次，应该这次就会被吓跑了，你已经不指望能成功收服它，只要它能离开此处也不伤害到村民就行。

你点燃了炮竹，向年兽那边扔过去之后就捏着耳朵躲到了一旁，震耳欲聋的响声此刻听起来无比安心，在月光下透过朦胧的烟雾，你看不太清年兽的情况，但是你忽然听到一声低沉的咆哮，脚下的地都在颤动，你能感觉到它向你跑过来。

“该死！”

你被摁倒在地上，惊讶的看着压在肩膀上的兽掌已经变成了和你手掌一般大小，而刚刚那声咒骂并不是你发出来的。


	2. 年兽×你（二）（完结）

“你这蠢女人！老子要把你吃的连骨头都不剩！”

劈头盖脸的一通骂，还是从眼前那张血盆大口里传来的声音，你顾不上自己真实性别被识破，使出一个法术就将压着你的年兽击开，它如今缩小至你腰部那么高，与之前的庞大身躯相差甚远，再来冲撞你也不会造成生命威胁，因此佛珠不再奏效，你得靠自己击退它，只是你的好奇心又有些被勾起，原先你以为这类食人的凶残妖兽是不会有自我意识的，单纯只是靠着杀戮的本能行动，可眼前这只明显有思考能力。

而它会缩小，恐怕有佛珠的功劳在，但如果这次真能收服它，等师父找回来了兴许还能向他炫耀一番，你这么一想便又激动了起来，一鼓作气凭借着这几天训练的成果还真把年兽给控制住了。

如今年兽全身都被压伏在地面上，困在金黄色的网内动弹不得，那双锐利的双眼依旧一眨不眨地瞪着你，一口银牙在月光下反射着冷冽的光，你其实还是有些心有余悸，因此站在一米远的位置警告它：“喂，你最好不要轻举妄动，我会一直盯着你的，等我师父来了就把你抓回去困进万妖塔里让你永远不能出来害人！”

它听罢倒是没有你想象中的生气，竟然很轻蔑地哼了一声然后扭过头去了，你觉得受到了轻视，原本想加重他身上那层金网的压力，但转念一想还是不要过多浪费法力，你还得守着它一直到天明。

于是一晚上过去，你眼底的青黑加重了一圈，其实中途好几次你都差点睡过去了，然而每次年兽都会弄出点声响来，惹得你一惊一乍，最后来回反复被折腾的疲惫不堪，直至天边终于升起一抹金色的光芒，年兽开始剧烈的抖动，像是忍受不了一般想向后倒退逃离即将被光线照射到的区域，但是却被身上的网紧紧束缚住。

你看着它的样子有点凄惨，便将一块大红布罩在了它身上，既能保证它不被光线照射，却又能让它因为畏惧红色而无法恢复力量逃脱。

昨晚你和年兽打斗时，由于离村有一段距离，大家也都放着炮竹沉浸在过年的喜悦中，没有注意到你这边的声响，但一大早胖婶还是来找你看看情况，才没多远她就注意到破损的屋子，停在原地不敢动了，所幸你看见了出声喊她，她才急急忙忙上前来绕着你左看右看。

“天啊，昨晚发生了什么？孩子你没事吧？”

她着急的模样让你有点暖心，安慰她说是你操作失误让炮竹炸了屋子，之后会帮她修补好，胖婶摸摸你的头，说：“你没事就好，我刚刚还怕是你昨晚没听话，让年兽给闯了来，屋子不着急修，你之后住到我家里来吧，让大家一起帮忙就好了。”你当然不可能让年兽独自留在这，因此坚持要自己修补好，声称自己有法术帮忙，不用劳烦大家。

胖婶见你倔得很，就答应你不找人帮忙了，只是又注意到地面上铺着红布的一大块隆起，有些奇怪的向那边走去：“这底下盖着什么？”

你赶紧拉住她：“那……那是我前两天练习法术时抓的小妖兽，丑得很，也不好让你们碰见，就先找东西盖上了。”刚说完就看见那红布晃起来，底下似乎动的厉害，胖婶被吓到了，也不再靠近，只是叮嘱你小心一些，给你留下了早餐就离开了。

“等老子恢复了就把你四肢都卸下来让你看着自己被一点一点吃掉！”你听见红布下传来它愤怒的威胁声，因为现在光线充足，年兽的力量也被限制了，你没有理会它持续不断的向你灌输它要如何折磨吃掉你的想法。

直至它说到第318种吃法的时候，你终于把屋子修复好了，此时正是烈日高悬当空的正午，你擦了擦汗水终于转头去看那烦人的年兽，一掀开红布它就惊得怒吼出声，爪子识图抬起拍开你，但是热辣的阳光照射让它无法抬头，只得用力扒在地面上，划出了深深的刮痕。

“我要去弄点东西吃，你最好安分的待着，不然回来有你好受的。”你蹲下对着它的大脑袋说话，它正努力抵御阳光的伤害，并没有对你的话做什么反应，你觉得这样正好，于是只用红布盖回了它一半的身子，施了个隐藏的法术免得它被其他人发现就离开了，只是你得速度快点，因为这个法术坚持不了太久。

等你急匆匆拖着刚打到的小野猪回到屋子前，看到年兽还呆在原地，安心不少。只不过它像是被折磨惨了，之前那种嚣张狂妄的凶恶模样瘪了一半，瞥到你回来也没有出声咒骂。你觉得虽然收服妖物很重要，但是折磨对方并不是什么好办法，看见它这幅模样不禁内心有点愧疚，帮它挡了挡阳光，等烤好了野猪还分了大半边肉递给了它。

“诶你尝尝这个，如果你觉得好吃的话以后就不要再吃人了，能改过自新的话把你交给师父的时候我会帮你说点好话的。”

“哼，就因为当年那个老秃驴，害老子这么多年吃不到人，就吃这种东西，连塞牙缝都不够！”你听见它如此不识好歹，就试图把那大半边肉拿回来，没想到它却一个张口把肉整个吞下了，吞罢还要评价你烤的技术糟糕，你气得想让它继续被太阳暴晒，但不知何时飘来的云层却将太阳遮挡得严严实实。

年兽侧了侧脑袋，眼睛眯了起来看你，“其实你身上有类似那老秃驴的气息，哦，说不定就是你一直念叨的师父吧。”“什么老秃驴！讲话这么难听，师父他可年轻了！”你无法忍受别人侮辱你敬重的师父，更别提它提到的也有可能是你的师祖，你就更生气了，从刚刚烧烤用的火堆里抽了一根还燃着火的木条往它大脑袋上戳，炭火虽然不能伤它多少，但是却把它脑袋周围那圈光滑漂亮的鬃毛搅得乱七八糟。

最后一人一兽互相争吵直至太阳落幕，你觉得这只妖兽实在是太糟心了，只希望师父能早点过来收了它，从未如此疲惫的你不知何时竟坐在年兽旁打起了瞌睡。

某种响动和刺痛感惊醒了你，你睁眼就看见自己的双腿被抱在年兽怀里啃食，长长的血痕从你的身下铺洒开，一路染红了洁白的衣袍，年兽发现你醒了，从喉咙里发出愉悦的呼噜声，一掌压下来，猩红的鲜血从你口中吐出，它邪恶的声音在你耳边响起：“你可不能这么快死，等老子把你四肢都啃完了再去村子里填填肚子，最后再回来料理你。”

“不可以！！！！”

你猛地抬头，发现刚刚原来是做梦，背上一片冷汗，朝年兽的方向望去发现它也正看向你，“哎哟还做噩梦了呢，怕被老子吃掉吗哈哈哈哈！”说话还是如此恶劣，但是刚才的梦给你很不好的影响，胖婶和蔼又热情的脸还浮现在你面前，你实在是后悔招惹到它了，如果真的让村民们受到伤害，你就算死一万次也不够。

你靠近了它，盯着它眼睛认真的说：“我绝对不会让你跑掉，如果真的被你挣脱束缚的话，就请你只吃我吧，不要伤害其他人。”

“切，反正等老子把你吃了，你也不知道老子吃别人。”年兽晃了晃脑袋，对你的话不以为然。

“对，所以我要试试这个办法。”你看向了那串师父给的佛珠，如果借助强大的佛珠为媒介施法，那么就算你原本法力不够也没关系，说罢你就行动起来，给年兽打下一个法咒，令它永远无法伤害人类，代价是如果它真的伤害了人类，那人所受的所有伤害都转嫁到你身上，至你死亡后它就真正永远无法伤人了。

两颗佛珠带着金色的咒文分别融入了你和年兽的身体，年兽很不爽地晃动着身子，但是却无法阻止佛珠的侵入，只好又来说话恶心你：“哼能做到这种程度，可真是伟大啊，要不要老子帮忙吼几声让大家知道你的壮举呢？”你已经逐渐能习惯无视它说的垃圾话了，只告诫了它一句：“刚刚用佛珠的时候我已经感知到师父就在附近了，用不了多久你就会被带走。”

“用不了多久？哈哈哈，到那时候……”它没有继续说下去，但是你感觉有些奇怪，于是更加紧盯它，只不过它在那之后都显得很安分，没有做出什么可疑的举动，甚至也不再说话。

第二天的清晨，你能明确感知到师父离你越来越近了，正激动地站起向村子外张望时，年兽却又说话了：“时候到了，啧，真可惜，今年也没吃到人啊！！！”你回过头去看它，却发现它从金网里出来了，准确的说是他变成半透明状悬浮在金网上空。

你用力掐了一把自己怕是又在做梦，但是它猛地张开嘴冲到你面前：“别掐了，老子来帮你确认一下如何？”在你以为会被他咬碎头颅的时候却发现眼前的年兽变成了少年的外形，张扬的灿金色头发在空中飘舞，皮肤是炽烈的红，他从你肩膀上狠狠地咬了一口肉下来，鲜血喷涌，但是他却只皱着眉摇了摇头：“现在这样子已经尝不到味道了啊。”

你想抓住他，但是手却穿过了他的身体，他嘴角扬起嘚瑟的笑：“想抓老子？哈哈哈哈等明年老子再来好好地吃你，记得要养肥一点啊！”说罢他就彻底消失了。

一切发生的太快，你还未搞明白，随后不久胖婶和师父就来到了你的屋子前，你已止过血，但衣袍上的血迹还是触目惊心，好不容易安抚了胖婶，之后你与大家都道了别便与师父一起离开了，在路上你将这几日的经历与师父说起。

师父听罢将你责备了一番，不过还是为你解答了疑惑，年兽的存在很特殊，是上天赐予人类的一种历练，只可避而不能灭，能成功躲避它的伤害，就可开启新的一年，它在人间待的时间有限，到了一定时候就会消失。那佛珠是师祖留下的，你的法咒由于有佛珠相助，对年兽确实会有一定影响，但具体程度如何现在还不得而知，不过既然他消失前说过明年还会来找你，那么你明年这时候必定得留在寺庙内受大家保护直至年后了。

你回想起那抹狂妄的身影，叹了口气，看来这一年内你也必须加强练习法术，如果有师父这么优秀就好了，说起这个……

“啊对了，师父，你去追的那女妖呢？”

“……”

“师父？”

“……”

“师父你脸怎么这么红啊？”

“无事。”

END


	3. 年兽×你（番外一）

自遭遇了年兽之后的一年里，你不敢懈怠地努力练习法术，不知不觉又临近年关，寺庙里都挂上了火红的灯笼，四处洋溢着喜庆欢乐的氛围，唯有你还闷闷不乐，因为你被限制了行动，大部分时间只能呆在房间里，你只得无聊地趴在窗口看大家来回忙碌。

然而在年兽本该到来的那一晚，你与屋外的师兄弟们一起严阵以待，等了整整一晚也不见他的身影，你甚至怀疑他是不是跑去别的地儿吃人了，但是你身上毕竟有法咒与他联结，若他伤人，你一定会知道。

忐忑不安地等到了第二晚，依旧没有任何痕迹出现，你有些烦躁，忍不住碎碎念：“那家伙到底什么时候出现啊！”

“啧啧啧，这么想老子？”房梁上传来了那曾经在你噩梦里出现过无数次的声音，你抬头望去的同时迅速放了一个闪光，屋子里设下的法阵也同时启动，但却只看见一团巨大的影子闪过，并且伴随强力的威压，你瞬间被压得喘不过气来，法阵不知为何没有起作用，于是你打算转身去喊外援，才张开口就被扼住了咽喉，宽阔的手掌紧紧罩住你嘴，你只发出了半截声音就被迫中断。

所幸你留了后手，松开了一直紧攥在手里的铃铛，铃铛响起那一刻你听见他快速地在你耳边说了一句“想他们死你就说。”同时他松开了双手，只是他温热的气息还一直萦绕在身后，引起你一身的鸡皮疙瘩。

屋外很快传来担忧的问话并准备推门而入，因为年兽的态度太过笃定，你担心真的会害死师兄弟们，于是下意识就把门又挡了回去，回复他们：“我在换衣服！刚刚一不小心让铃铛响了，没事，没事。”门外的声音有点尴尬，但还是嘱咐你要是有什么状况一定要跟他们说。

现在就有状况！！！虽然你很想这样讲，但是身后的威胁让你无法忽视，你缓缓转过身，发现年兽果然与你上一年最后看到的那个少年人形不同，如今你只能仰视他的脸，那澄黄的兽瞳紧缩成一条细线依旧盯着你的一举一动，灿金色头发的每一簇发尾都向上翘起，随意地披散在脑后，修长健美的身躯上分布着纹理分明的肌肉，而再往下……

你不敢再看了，只一眼你就发现了他身上没有任何遮挡物，果然是不知羞耻的妖兽！只是刚刚余光似乎看见有什么在他身后晃动，还未等你细想，就感觉有东西缠上了你的腿，细细长长宛如一根柔软的绳子般，在顶端有一簇柔软的毛发，这触感，莫非是他的尾巴？

被他的变化分了神，你此刻猛然想起刚刚年兽说过的话，小声质问他：“你别忘了你要是伤害其他人的话，伤害会转移到我身上，等我死了你就彻底无法伤人了。你刚刚那句话什么意思？”

年兽一副“你果然是个蠢货”的模样，慢悠悠的开了口：“有些事，不需要老子亲自动手也可以办到。嗯……你也别妄想去找你师父了，他现在估计顾不上你。”你没来得及问他最后那句话是什么意思，就感觉到他的手划过你的肩膀，那是去年他曾咬过的地方，因为治疗及时，现在已经几乎看不见曾有过伤口的痕迹了，只是摸上去还是能感觉到与周围的皮肤略微有些不同。你侧了侧身子想躲开他，却只听见他不满意地砸了咂嘴：“不是说了让你吃胖一点么，怎么瞧着比去年还瘦啊！”

……这一年废寝忘食的训练，再加上时不时就被有年兽出现的噩梦侵扰，能胖起来就怪了。你感觉年兽现在的状况像是猎食前对猎物的戏弄，虽然不知何时他才会扑咬过来，但你决定先下手为强。

原以为经过一年的刻苦训练已经有不少长进，但你才偷偷做出了一点小动作就被制住了，你所做过的努力在恢复原有力量的年兽面前简直不值一提，甚至有可能他在原来基础上还有所提升。

你的双手被他轻轻松松地提着束缚在头顶上，原本还在绞尽脑汁思考着如何脱离他的桎梏以逃离被他卸了四肢做成人彘结局的你，突然又再次听见他说：“原先还想着要用什么法子折磨你，昨天正巧看见了有趣的事情。”

他突然靠近你的脸，你心跳差点漏了一拍，紧接着看见他像是在努力回想什么似地，兽瞳里盈满了兴奋的光：“那女人似乎叫的很凄惨，如果那样对你的话会怎么样呢？”

你就这样被他提着一路带到了床上，还不清楚他到底想做什么，你的衣服却被撕得粉碎，只剩下零零散散的碎片还挂在身上，你隐约地猜到了一些，虽然在寺庙中长大，但你毕竟还算是俗家子弟，又是女孩子，随着年岁渐长，也曾在前来寺庙求福的女子口中隐约听到过男女之事，如今这状况……

难道这妖兽要跟你生孩子？！繁衍后代再让他们吃人，以此来折磨和羞辱你吗？好恶毒的心！你拼命的挣扎，却又不敢喊得太大声被守在屋外的师兄弟听见：“我才不要跟你生孩子！你不如直接吃了我！”

但是你却看见年兽皱了眉头，他捏住你的脸，左右看了一下，十分嫌弃的摇了摇头：“什么生孩子，老子可不想后代和你一样蠢。”

你一直被他压制着无法放出法术，不断的挣扎终究还是惹恼了他，年兽向你呲了呲牙，正准备冲着你脖子一口咬下的时候突然顿住了，你听见他小声说了什么“不是这样……”然后他硬是转了个方向，轻轻啃咬上你的耳朵，利齿划出了血痕，他将其慢慢舔舐掉，湿热的感觉让你感到很不自在，然而下一秒，他在你耳边说的话让你愣了神。

“小骚货，今天本大爷就把你肏死在床上！”

“你胡乱说些什么！”被羞辱的你满面通红，但是却逃脱不了他的桎梏，年兽一边压制着你一边抽出一手来捏住了你的乳尖儿，他粗粝的手指磨搓着顶端，时不时用指甲刮搔着，在你酸痒得不行的时候猛地一提拉，你险些叫出声，但又想起门外还有人，只得将声音又咽回去。

识图躲避他下一步动作的你无意间将身子挺得更高了些，不料却是方便了他，滑腻湿润的触感从乳尖传来，他如婴儿吮乳般将你包裹进了口中，但却带着惯有的粗暴，在离开后在嫩白的乳儿上留下鲜明的牙印，透明的津液将其增添了一份润泽，但是他仍不满足——随呼吸起伏的雪白椒乳，柔软绵滑的形状和触感宛若无暇的艺术品，引起内心最深处的破坏欲。

他的眼神愈发狂热，毫不掩饰的欲望刺破空气径直笼罩着你，嘶吼着要撕裂你、破坏你，将你的每一寸肌肤都摧毁殆尽再重组成任他揉捏的形状。“啪！”突然间一道火辣辣的疼痛从腿心传来，白净的肌肤上立即呈现了一抹粉红的鞭痕，你下意识低头看，赫然看见他细长的尾巴再次挥舞下来，毫不留情的拍打在你柔嫩的皮肤上，引起一阵颤栗。

不可避免的，你刚刚也瞧见了他腿间逐渐抬头的巨物，原先一直把注意力放在别处，但现在却无法不在意了，年兽也发现你的注意力转移，顺着你的视线望去之后，嗤笑了一声抓起你的头发迫使你抬起了身子半跪在床上，“这么紧盯着看，果然是个骚货。”你被他扯的抬高了头，手指伸进你嘴巴里捣弄，虽然你企图咬烂他的手，可惜却没造成任何伤害，还被他搅出了不少唾液，“哟，这么不听话，等会本大爷就肏烂你这张小嘴儿让你没办法乱咬人。你其实也期待得很吧，都馋的流口水了。”

从刚才起你就感觉到违和感，他刻意说一些羞辱你的污言秽语，但语气倒像是学别人的，因为抬着头，你能更好得看见他的表情，他皮肤本身就是红色，看不出什么别的，但是他被你看着之后反倒有些不自在的顿住了，结合他前面说过的话，你脱口而出：“净是会模仿别人，你真的知道你现在在做什么吗！”

“老子当然知道！闭嘴！”他活像被人踩中尾巴一般激烈的表现印证了你的猜想：他估计是不知从哪看来了这种事，学着用在你身上看见你这副痛苦难受的模样就开心，实际对他现在所说所做的事情半知半解，毕竟原本只是满脑子都是吃人的妖兽。但下一秒，你的后脑勺猛地被摁着往前推。

“唔——！”年兽和你同时发出了声音，你嘴巴里被满满当当的塞进了他的肉棒，含进嘴了才发现那表面布满了一圈又一圈的小肉刺，刮得你生疼，你死命往后推才稍微退出一些，顶着喉咙的感觉并不好受，刺激得你直反胃，但是又被牢牢堵住，喉道一阵又一阵的翻涌收缩。

年兽的手摁在你后脑上，胯间不由自主的摆动起来，你被搅得根本无法用力去咬他，只能不受控制的被他在口腔中进出，但是不知不觉中你发现自己双手的压制正在被逐渐松开，你悄悄往上看了一眼，年兽仰着头，断断续续地溢出呻吟：“哈啊……这个感觉是什么，原来如此……”他的速度逐渐加快，你趁此时找准了他尾巴，摸上靠近尾端的位置，用尽力气往下拉！

尾巴大概是他最敏感又脆弱的部分，随着他的喘息声，那巨物终于脱离了你的口腔，空气中划过一道水光，还有不少溅到了你脸上，刚刚反胃的感觉还残留在你喉咙里，你侧过身去干呕，忘了手里还拽着他的尾巴，一个扯动又导致一股乳白色的精液涌出。

趁他还在余韵中没回神，你正准备放个法术控制他，但是一抬手竟然又被他扑倒了，而且他这次释放出威压迫使你躺在床上无法动弹。啊！！该死！！你简直想捶地骂人。


	4. 年兽×你（番外二）

“你说老子净是模仿别人，那你倒是教教，还有什么折磨人的办法呢？”他掰开了你的腿呈M字压在床上，长尾一下一下的打在你的大腿内侧，还有几次正打在花心上，尾巴顶端的软毛每次都扫过花心，你又痛又痒，咬着下嘴唇不肯跟他说话，你怕一开口就会溢出让你感到羞耻的声音。他见你不说话，狠掐了一把你的大腿软肉，又继续说：“那老子只好把看到的都模仿给你试试了。”

他在你腿间摸索了一会儿，手指逐渐伸到了两片肉瓣中间，拨弄了几下就发现有透明的粘液渗出，他沾了一些在指尖拉开细丝，还在你眼前晃，“这、是、什、么、呀？”你转过头不看他，却猛地感觉花心被戳了一下，他正低着头找位置，你感觉今晚注定是逃不过了，蒙受如此奇耻大辱让你有了在被他彻底侵犯前自我了断的想法，正准备咬舌自尽，他的手却再一次卡在了你舌间，阻止了你的行为。

“老子还要好好折磨你呢，以为死了就可以逃避吗？”说话间他掐住你的胯部往下一压，顶端就陷进了穴肉间，“想都别想。”噗滋一声，你感觉炙热的巨大推挤着软嫩的穴肉就往内里冲撞，毫不留情的力道撕裂了你，疼痛让你弓起了腰，鲜红的液体顺着腿心滑落。

年兽显然注意到了你在流血，但他本身就是为着让你不好受，因此只顿了一下又重新摆腰，借着血液的润滑反而出入的速度还更快了一些，肉棒上的软刺随着他的动作来回在甬道里刮蹭，你此刻要承受双重的疼痛，用了狠劲咬上年兽卡在你嘴里的手，不断紧缩着甬道阻止他的动作，你突然不想死了，你觉得现在死了还不如之后再继续变强大，直至能够压制他让他也品尝你如今的屈辱。于是你渐渐跟他较劲，甚至希望如果可以夹断他就好了。

然而这当然是不可能的事，只是在他不断的冲撞中，你逐渐开始适应这种感觉，疼痛那股劲儿已经慢慢过去了，年兽起先还是为着挤进肉穴里而杂乱无章的一通埋头苦干，但后来也逐渐悟出点技巧来，虽然依旧顶的很深，他把整个身子重量都压进你腿间，尽根没入，只作小幅度的摆动，你被困得死死的，被钉在他与床之间的狭小空间。

你的乳肉被他大掌捏住，肆意揉搓成各种形状，你吃痛地咬他的手，但是他这次却抽了手出来，以此替代的竟是火舌迅速侵入，在口腔里横冲直撞地掠夺着你的所有空气，你几乎快透不过气来，迷糊间手再一次摸到了他的尾巴，柔软温热的尾巴在你腿上缠了两圈，你顺着摸到他尾椎骨的位置用指甲刮了一下，突然引起他猛烈的挺身，喘息从嘴角溢出，他捏了捏你的脸，警告似地对你说：“不要再碰那里！”

随后他快速起身将你翻了个面，拉了个枕头垫在你身下让你以雌兽般跪趴的姿势朝向他，他扣住你的腰，却只是在穴口轻轻的磨蹭，欲冠翻开鲜红的软肉只在外层轻轻浅浅的抽插，你无法逃开，却又被反复撩拨，肉刺时不时会刮搔到粉嫩内壁，勾起你的渴望却无法填补内里的空虚，温暖湿润的花液沾湿了柱身，偶尔肉棒会滑得更深入一些，你顺从欲望悄悄朝他靠近。

“啪啪！”“唔！！”冷不防的被赏了两个巴掌，圆润白皙的臀肉上立即出现两个鲜红的巴掌印，你被打的一抖，淫液却不受控地渗出，他揉捏着你的臀瓣轻笑：“还说不是骚货，现在都学会摇屁股求肏了？”肉棒往前重重地顶弄了一下，往后拔出时层层肉壁吸附拉扯着挽留，带出丝丝花液，“说吧，说让老子肏你。”你挣扎了一下，还是没说出口，你想他说得对，自己怎么不知不觉变成沉迷肉欲的人了。他没等到你的回答，又在你臀瓣上留下几个掌印，臀肉颤颤巍巍的晃动，满目都是红白交错的痕迹。

“不诚实可不行。”说完便是一道抽打，这次是朝着花核去的，那酥酥麻麻的痛感让你轻呼出声，想往前躲开却被牢牢固定住了，抽打的频率逐渐加快，原本雪白的臀瓣早就布满纵横交错的伤痕，但是快感却一阵又一阵的涌来，层层叠叠的累积在腿间带来轻颤，脑海里逐渐只剩下空白的轰鸣，在你即将到达顶端的时候，他突然停下了。

你拽着身下的被子有些迷茫的回身去看他，看见年兽得瑟的神情时突然清醒了，只能忍耐等那堆积的欲望逐渐撤去，但是等你缓过神来他又继续了，你无法阻止他，四肢已经酸软的无法动弹，连续几次被他吊着不上不下后，你终于无法忍受，把脸埋在被子里，声音里包含了不甘的渴求，虽小声但却明确的传达到了年兽的耳朵里：“求你……”

“求我什么？”

你明白他想引导你说什么，但是直接说出来还是太羞耻了，“你明明知道的！”

“不知道啊~”他又开始坏心眼的在花穴外打转。

“求你……求你肏我！”你自暴自弃的大喊出来，喊完才猛地想起屋外还有师兄弟们在守着的，你惊恐的朝门外的方向望去，此刻粗硬的肉棒也破开蠕动的紧致内壁一举撞入你的深处，“啊！”

你紧张过头，全身紧绷以至原本就狭窄的甬道也跟着紧缩，年兽不得不拍了拍你让你放松，他注意到你望过去的方向，了然地俯下身，火热的胸膛贴在你光洁的背上，整个将你包裹住，你听见他的声音在耳边响起，带着笑意：“早在之前，这里的声音就被老子屏蔽了，不让你以为前面那些动静不会引起外面的注意？果然是蠢女人。”

他缓缓挺动，轻轻啃咬上你肩颈上的软肉，后面的话语有些含糊不清：“但是也许让他们知道也挺好。”你的腰被搂着抬高，不断被火热的坚硬填满，肉刺按摩着每一块吸附上来的穴肉，噗嗤噗嗤的激荡出黏腻湿滑的蜜液，腿间花瓣被不断的摩擦充血，软软糯糯的吸附包裹着抽插进出的肉棒，花液延绵不绝的吐露出来，被颠簸敲打的过程中四处荡漾。

你感觉他抽插的速度逐渐攀升，动作也更加粗暴，每一下都狠捣花心，手上的力度也随之增加，他横在你腰上的手臂越收越紧，仿佛要将你彻底融进他身体里一般，你随着强劲有力的撞击和律动不断沉浮，唇齿间再也控制不住细细软软的娇声呻吟，床榻被摇晃的发出吱呀声响，伴随你们的喘息声共同奏响起欲望的乐章。

蠕动的软肉在不断的冲击下开始收紧，高频率的扭腰顶胯带动肉柱直往深处撞去，肚子像是要被撞坏了似地，在每一次戳撞之后甚至能在小腹看见那粗壮的形状，你被撞得两腿发颤，几乎快软倒在床上，只留臀瓣还高高翘着被入得水花四溅，终于电流般的颤栗从脊髓逐渐攀升至颅顶，紧致的花心狠箍着再一次撞入的肉柱，细密的推挤蠕动榨取出一股股浓白。

高潮的余韵还残存在身体里，你就被侧抱了起来，抬起了一条腿搭在年兽的肩上，你有些无力的看着他，“别……唔嗯…啊！”还在抽搐颤动的肉穴再一次迎来了新的一轮操干。

你不记得自己何时睡过去的了，满身都是疼痛和酸软，是屋外的喊声叫醒了你，一早起来空气中还飘荡着情欲的味道，满床的狼藉和遍布你全身的痕迹都揭示了昨晚有多么疯狂，但现在顾不上那么多，你赶紧开了侧窗通风，重新穿整好衣服收拾房间，等差不多了才打开了些许门缝朝屋外回应。

你与师兄弟们报了平安，今天大家就不必再守在你屋外了，只是与他们说话间你腿间还在流着部分残存的液体，黏黏糊糊很不舒服，都怪那只妖兽，对了说起来刚刚就没见着他，说不定是已经又消失了。

正想着，突然感觉有人从后面掀起了你的外袍，正往腿心摸去，你赶紧把门关了转过头去看，果然是那年兽，他离你越来越近直至将你堵在门前，门外还能传来师兄弟们的声音，你希望年兽不要作妖，但果然在他面前你永远都事与愿违——“你说老子现在把你摁在门板上肏会不会被门外那些人发现呢？”

你真心希望下次年兽不要再去模仿学习什么有趣的事情了。

————————

遇见年兽的第三年，师父夸你学习更加认真刻苦了，但是年兽也学习的很刻苦，今年你还是没能压制他。

第四年，你已经可以独自外出闯荡，这次离开前的年兽告诉你他名字叫做夕。

第五年，你收服了不少小妖兽，却还是打不过夕。

第六年，你开始有一定名气了，夕今年竟然能偶尔出现在梦里和你对话了。

第七年，出现了你的爱慕者和追随者，你有点困扰，今年年关时夕没有出现，后来你发现那些人都不来烦你了。

第八年，你发现这几年来你的容貌似乎没有改变，夕说跟他无关。

……

很多很多年后，你已经修炼至顶级，几乎没有你无法击败的东西存在了……除了夕。但是你有些累了，你闭上了双眼，在这一年的除夕夜前与这个世界道了别。

你再次睁开双眼时看见了那张熟悉的脸，他看起来心情不错，而你们身处的环境看起来像是在一个山谷里，云雾缭绕。“夕？！”你以为死了之后不会再看见他，“这怎么回事？”

“这么多年你身上沾了不少老子的气息，被同化了，现在也算个妖吧。”

“我也变成年兽了？？？”

“不是，只是类似的存在，你又不会变成兽体，而且还比老子弱那么多。”这么多年他还是这么欠揍。

“……再见”

“别、想、跑。”你被一只兽掌摁在了地上。

能击败他的道路漫长而又遥远，你还需继续努力。

END


End file.
